Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style)
StevenandFriends's spoof of Pixar's Toy Story. Cast *Woody - Marco Diaz (Star vs The Forces of Evil) *Buzz Lightyear - Wreck-It Ralph *Mr. Potato Head - Shrek *Slinky - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rex - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Hamm - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bo Peep - Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *Sarge - Fowler (Chicken Run) *Sarge's Soldiers - Chickens (Chicken Run) *Andy Davis - Nate Gardner (Storks) *Mrs. Davis - Sarah Gardner (Storks) *Molly Davis - Boo (Monsters, Inc,) *Sid Phillips - Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter) *Hannah Phillips - Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) *Scud - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) *Barrel of Monkeys - Monkeys (Horton Hears a Who!) *Etch - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Lenny - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Laser Puppies (Star.vs The Forces of Evil) *Mr. Shark - Don Lino (Shark Tale) *Mr.Spell - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *RC - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *Robot - Fender (Robots) *Rocky Gibraltar - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Snake - Kaa (LA) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various Penguins *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Mumble (Happy Feet) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Heather (Over The Hedge)/Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) *Baby-Face - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) *Legs - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) *Hand-in-the-Box - Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank) *Roller Bob - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Frog - The Toad (Flushed Away) *Jingle Joe - The Joker (The Lego Batman Movie) *Rockmobile - Elliot (Pete's Dragon (2016)) *Walking Car - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) *Ducky - Nigel (Rio) *Sally Doll - Dory (Finding Nemo) Scenes *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 3 - "Flip Flop and Fly" *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 4 - Wreck-It Ralph, the Space Ranger *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 5 - "Strange Things" *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 6 - Marco and Ralph Fight/Sid (Draco) *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 7 - What Will Sherman Pick?/An Boy Diaz Accused *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 10 - Wreck-It Ralph Meets the Penguins Characters *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 11 - At Sid's (Draco's) House *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Draco) *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 14 - Wreck-It Ralph's Arm Bandage *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 15 - Draco's (Sid's) to Nate Gardner's (Andy's) *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 16 - The Big One *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 17 - "Ralph, I Can't Do This Without You" *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 18 - Marco Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 19 - 'Play Nice!' *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 20 - The Chase *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 21 - Rocket Power *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 22 - Christmas in Nate Gardner's (Andy's) House *Cartoon Story (StevenandFriends Style) Part 23 - End Credits Gallery Marco diaz.jpg|Marco Diaz as Woody Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Buzz Lightyear Shrek in Shrek.jpg|Shrek as Mr. Potato Head Max pets movie.png|Max as Slinky Arlo.png|Arlo as Rex Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg|Patrick Star as Hamm Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly as Bo Peep Fowler.png|Fowler as Sarge Chicken-run-original.jpg|Chickens as Sarge's Soldiers Nate (WB).png|Nate Gardner as Andy Davis Sarah Gardner.jpg|Sarah Gardner as Mrs. Davis Shut up malfoy.gif|Draco Malfoy as Sid Phillips Pacifica Render.png|Pacifica Northwest as Hannah Phillips Jurassic world indominus rex v2 by sonichedgehog2-d9j1f9q.png|Indominus Rex as Scud Lincoln Loud.png|Lincoln Loud as Lenny Don Lino.png|Don Lino as Mr. Shark 445407-the-jungle-book-kaa.jpg|Kaa (LA) as Snake Fender (Fox).png|Fender as Robot Barry B. Benson.jpg|Barry B. Benson as Etch Norm norm of the north.png|Norm as Mr. Spell Vitaly.jpg|Vitaly as Rocky Gibraltar Wickershams.jpg|Wickershams as Monkeys Dusty Crophopper in Planes.jpg|Dusty Crophopper as RC Mumble in Happy Feet.jpg|Mumble as Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien Heather (Over the Hedge).jpg|Heather Rattlesnake Jake.jpg|and Rattlesnake Jake as Janie and Pterodactyl Dave.jpg|Dave as Baby Face Bellwether zootopia.png|Dawn Bellwether as Legs Ratchet.png|Ratchet as Hand-in-the-Box Snowball cute.png|Snowball as Roller Bob Flushed Away The Toad.jpg|The Toad as Frog Joker lego batman movie.png|The Joker as Jingle Joe Pete's-Dragon-2016-44-0.png|Elliot as Rockmobile Jackson_storm_cars_3.png|Jackson Storm as Walking Car Nigel the Cockatoo.jpg|Nigel as Ducky Dory in Finding Dory.jpg|Dory as Sally Doll Trivia: *The Clips For Draco Malfoy, Vitaly, Kaa, Dave, Dawn Bellwether, Ratchet, Snowball, The Toad and Jackson Storm are the same clips from J.B. Eagle. Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:StevenandFriends Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:StevenandFriends